Generally, an object to be supported in a rack system is mounted to a rack via a pair of slide rail assemblies, wherein the object may be a server, a power supply, or the like and typically has cables. In order to place the cables of the object properly, cable management assemblies (or arms) were developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,819 B2, for example, discloses a cable management arm assembly for use with a pair of slide rail assemblies. According to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of the specification of this US patent, each slide rail assembly includes an outer rail (A), a middle rail (B), and an inner rail (C). The cable management arm assembly includes a front arm (11) and a rear arm (12), which are connected to a support rail (2) via a pivot (13) and can move on the support rail (2). Each of the front arm (11) and the rear arm (12) is provided with a plurality of cable holders (15). More specifically, as shown in FIG. 15 of the specification of this US patent, the rear arm (12) of the cable management arm assembly is connected to the outer rail (A) of one of the slide rail assemblies through a connector (5) while the front arm (11) of the cable management arm assembly is connected to the inner rail (C) of the slide rail assembly through an insertion socket (7). Moreover, one end of the support rail (2) is connected to the middle rail (B) of the slide rail assembly by a first sliding member (3).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,795 B2 discloses a management assembly. According to FIG. 1 of the specification of this US patent, a device (36) can be mounted to a rack (31) via a pair of slide assemblies (24, 26). Each of the slide assemblies includes a stationary portion (32) and a movable portion (34). The device (36) is mounted on the movable portions (34). The management assembly includes a first arm (50), a second arm (60), and a cross member (42). The outer end (52) of the first arm (50) and the outer end (62) of the second arm (60) are movably engaged with the cross member (42) through a slider (48), and the inner end (54) of the first arm (50) and the inner end (64) of the second arm (60) are coupled to a first arm bracket (56) and a second arm bracket (66) respectively. The first arm bracket (56) is connected to the movable portion (34) of one of the slide assemblies while the second arm bracket (66) is connected to the stationary portion (32) of the slide assembly. The two ends of the cross member (42) can move along the stationary portions (32) of the slide assemblies (24, 26) by means of a first member bracket (38) and a second member bracket (40) respectively. According to FIG. 3, FIG. 4, and FIG. 5 of the specification of this US patent, the first arm (50) and the second arm (60) are opened with respect to each other and moved along the cross member (42) through the slider (48) when the movable portions (34) and the device (36) are moved from a retracted position to an extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,387,933 B2 discloses a cable management apparatus that includes an arm assembly (10), a first mounting member (20), a second mounting member (30), and a support member (50). The arm assembly (10) includes a rear arm (11) and a front arm (12) connected to the rear arm (11) via a connecting member (14). The front arm (12) includes a first arm segment (121) and a second arm segment (122) connected to the first arm segment (121). The first mounting member (20) is provided with a connecting piece (22) pivotally connected to one end of the rear arm (11) and is mounted to a stationary rail (410). The second mounting member (30) is pivotally connected to one end of the second arm segment (122) and is mounted to an inner rail (430). The support member (50) is located at the rear ends of the intermediate rails (420) of two slide rail apparatuses (400).
While the afore-cited patents provide cable management assemblies on which cables can be placed, all of the cable management assemblies include two pivotally connected arm sections that are configured to open with respect to each other when a movable rail of a slide rail assembly is moved with respect to the stationary rail of the slide rail assembly. As it is sometimes required to increase the extended length of a slide rail assembly (i.e., the maximum distance for which a movable rail of the slide rail assembly can be moved with respect to the stationary rail of the slide rail assembly may have to increase) to meet market demands, a cable management assembly with only two or three arm sections, and hence of a relatively limited extended length, may have problem working with such a slide rail assembly.